


Reflections

by sinecure



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sextember, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Day 2 of Sextember. Kisuke likes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and I make no money off of it.  
> A/N: Orihime's of age.

The reflection staring back at Orihime was of a woman on her knees, head bowed, eyes raised in fascination. Her red hair spilled over one shoulder, covering a bare breast.

"Touch your breasts."

The command, soft but firm, came from behind her. Kisuke was reflected back at her, mostly in shadows. His eyes watched her, hat gone, hair obscuring his eyes.

Feeling a jolt of excitement, she shifted a little, squeezing her legs together. She was wet and aching. Her hands wanted to slide into her folds and fill her up. They itched to rub her clit. Instead, obeying Kisuke, she cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples and gasping as pleasure rocketed through her.

"Does it feel good?"

She nodded, moaning as her core throbbed harder. Her eyes stayed on his, waiting for his next command, waiting for him. Whatever he wanted tonight. Not daring to speak--she couldn't take the spanking he'd give her if she did--she restlessly moved, desperately seeking friction.

His robes, hanging open, did little to cover his cock; it was straining hard, fully erect. He stroked himself a few times, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. She found herself leaning closer to the mirror as his lips parted and his breaths came quicker.

"Do you like what you see?"

Swallowing thickly, seeing his eyes lowered to her, she nodded again. Their reflections shining in the mirror in his bedroom fed something in her that she'd never known existed. It was turning her on like nothing before it. Her hands sliding between panties and skin while under her covers in bed felt nothing like this. Kisuke's lips curved up.

Her breasts tingled and burned, sending bursts of pleasure to her clit.

She wanted him. Now.

Daring to slide one hand down, finger slipping between her folds, she watched his smile fade away. It wasn't that he didn't want her to do it, she knew, it was that he did. He liked it when she gave him a chance to punish her.

She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself there?"

Shaking her head, she whimpered. The pleasure building from her hand and his words was too much. So, she stopped. It was too soon. Pressing her finger between her lips, she sucked off her juices, seeing his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

Control ruled the night, but he was losing his. She liked when he lost control.

His hand palmed his balls, eyes firmly on hers.

"Rub yourself again."

Biting her lip to keep from blurting out a no, she slid a finger between her legs.

"Another."

She added a second finger, rubbing slowly at her clit when all she wanted to do was quickly rub herself off. But not with Kisuke, not tonight. She liked the game they were playing, liked watching herself. Liked watching him watch her. It was surreal and erotic.

"That's enough."

Stepping up to her, close enough for her to feel his body heat, he threaded his hand loosely in her hair, tipping her head back. He captured her hand with long fingers, then, with eyes hot on hers, he slid her fingers into his mouth. A groan left him and she knew he wasn't going to last much longer than her.

"Kisuke--"

He didn't allow her to finish, but he didn't punish her either.

She was disappointed and relieved.

Pulling her up by her arms, he swung them around, pressing her to the wall behind the mirror. His eyes fastened on hers for a moment before he kissed her, hard and demanding. Finally. Her body had been starved for his since they'd begun more than an hour ago.

Sliding her hands into his hair, she held him to her, not letting him go. Lips and teeth, biting and sucking, teasing and desperate.

Messy.

Her body throbbed.

"Orihime--" Cutting himself off, he lifted her up, encouraging her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Oh, god," she gasped, feeling his warm flesh brush against her clit. His stomach muscles tightened, tickling her and making her pant. "Hurry," she pleaded, nails tearing at his back.

He didn't take his time, and she was grateful for that. He reached down and positioned himself, holding her up briefly to slide his cock into her. It went in so easily... she was dripping wet. "So tight." His forehead rested on her breast as he began to move her and thrust up.

It was awkward at first, but they got a rhythm soon enough.

She felt deeply satisfied at the feel of his cock sliding into her with sure, quick strokes and she wondered--before she couldn't think any longer--if his gigai had special properties to make him faster. Did he use shunpo? It excited her, thinking he did. Clawing at his shoulders and back, she moved on him, using the wall behind her for leverage.

His breath burst across her clavicle in response.

"Harder," she gasped, needing more, needing all of him, pushing deep inside of her, not letting up, pounding into her. This was fucking plain and simple and she loved it. Illicit and secret, they carried on behind everyone's back.

No one knew.

"Kisuke!"

He grunted, driving faster into her. His cock slid in and out with such ease, such intense pleasure.

Fisting her hands in his hair on either side of his head, she tipped her own head back and rode him hard, as hard as she could. Grinding down on him, breasts bouncing. He lifted his head to watch her, eyes darkening with every rock and slide of her hips. He couldn't seem to control himself anymore and that pleased her immensely.

"Come," he ordered, bracing her with one knee while reaching between them. His fingers clumsily rubbed her clit, doing less for her than his lips, parted and panting. Less than his eyes, dark and hungry. His cock, thick and deep.

But she still felt it approaching, still felt the mountain of pleasure and near-pain as she strained. It was so close, she could taste it, green and white on her tongue. Breaking eye contact, breaking her grip, breaking her rhythm, Orihime broke.

"Kisuke! Oh-- ohgoditfeelssogood. So good." Fingers stiffening, toes curling, waves of pleasure rolling over her, she bucked wildly on Kisuke's cock, throwing off any hope of a rhythm. Raw and untamed. "I-- oh... fuck!"

Sometime during the intense pleasure, Kisuke had stopped to watch her. As the pleasure melted, hot and molten, into her bones, slowly slipping away, she licked her lips and dropped her head back to the wall, watching him like a lazy panther.

"Fuck me."

"What a dirty little mouth," he breathed, renewing his speed and thrusts with more energy than skill. He was all over the place, fast and then slow, short and then long. Hard and then harder. It was relentlessly beautiful and she clutched at him, urging him further, wanting to feel the sensation of his cock pulsing inside of her again.

Lowering her mouth to his ear, she nibbled on the top, then licked it and moved lower. "I know what you want. You want my lips--" she wetly sucked on his neck to show him, "wrapped around your cock. You want my mouth," she sucked harder, using her tongue this time, "to suck your cock so hard that you'll come just from this." She licked a path from his shoulder to his ear. "Maybe you want my hand to stroke you?"

He groaned, thrusting harder. "Yes. I want all-- all of that. And my mouth."

"Where?" Orihime's smile grew as he lost his control to speak. Each word was punctuated with a gasp or a groan deep in his throat, sometimes a harsh grunt of effort.

"Between your legs. On... your clit, tongue sliding... wet flesh. Teeth... nibbling and sucking. I want to go down on you and make you scream my name over and over until you're hoarse. I want--" He thrust once, hard, then again, and again, and then he stopped. "I want you to come in my mouth."

Despite her body being sated, she felt stirrings of arousal. It wouldn't take much to get her going again, but she was exhausted tonight and she was meeting with Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun in half an hour. She didn't have time to come again.

But she wanted to.

"I want you to come, Kisuke... come in me." His eyes rolled back a little, and then he _was_ coming. Body shaking, he buried himself deep inside her folds, grunting when she repeatedly clenched around him. "Come, Kisuke." Nails loosening their death grip, she rocked on him, hoping she was helping and not hindering. "Next time you can come in my mouth."

His hands slammed palm down on the wall on either side of her, body pressing hers tight. "That is definitely... a promise." Guttural grunts left his lips as he repeatedly bucked, hips slamming into hers. His cock pulsed inside her again and again, for so long she didn't think it'd ever stop. Such a look of ecstasy crossed his face. Seeing him so wild was gorgeous and she realized she wanted something else from him as well.

Control.

Lips by his ear, still feeling pleasantly stretched by his cock, she lifted her eyes to the wall behind him, whispering, "Next time, I want _you_ on your knees."


End file.
